1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic scanning parameter setting device and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and related method of extracting scanning parameters from a scan image and setting the scanning parameters automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, most scanners have an automatic document feeder. If the images on a whole pile of papers employ identical scanning parameters, scanning can be conducted automatically and continuously by putting the whole pile of papers into the automatic document feeder.
However, if some of the scan images that a stack of papers contains need to use different scanning parameters, a user must standby the scanner and host system for inputting the non-conforming scanning parameters so that images are scanned using optimal parameters.
When a user performs a parameter adjustment, all current scanning operations must be stopped. All scanning must stop to await the completion of the parameter-setting operation because the scanner needs to use the newly set scanning parameters
Due to the need for changing scanning parameters, users have to stay besides the host system even when the scanner has an associated automatic document feeder capable of automatic document feeding.